


Heart and Empire

by MehLordOfMeh



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rise of the Guardians Fusion, Angst, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MehLordOfMeh/pseuds/MehLordOfMeh
Summary: "I can feel the sweat drench my skin, the throbbing of my own eyes, the ringing screams vibrating in my ears, and the thumping of my heart against my chest. My fingers are curled into a fist, nails digging into my palm. I can’t hear my rapid breathing, but I can feel the oxygen flooding in and out of my lungs."This is combining the lore of Movieverse and Bookverse, creating its own parallel universe. It sits between the Movie and Book, bridging their gape. This starts a few months after the events in the movie, however, some things are different in that fight. This will have 6 sections, each having 3 parts. A Prologue, Part 1, and Part 2. This will switch between 3rd person omnipotent and first person via Pitch's perspective. Dark themes ahead. Hinted past abuse and torture. Possible Major Character death. THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS. CHAPTERS WILL BE UPDATED, THE SAME ONE COULD BE RE-WRITTEN MULTIPLE TIMES UNTIL I FEEL IT HAS FULFILLED WHAT IT NEEDS TO GET ACROSS.





	Heart and Empire

**Author's Note:**

> This is combining the lore of Movieverse and Bookverse, creating its own parallel universe. It sits between the Movie and Book, bridging their gape. This starts a few months after the events in the movie, however, some things are different in that fight.  
> THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS. CHAPTERS WILL BE UPDATED, THE SAME ONE COULD BE RE-WRITTEN MULTIPLE TIMES UNTIL I FEEL IT HAS FULFILLED WHAT IT NEEDS TO GET ACROSS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not complete and will have more added to it before the next chapter is up. Thank you for your patience.

I sit in the pit that has become my world, the only decorations my own nail marks on the walls I cannot scale. And then there is the darkness. A darkness that suffocates my body like a damp, musty, thick blanket; clinging to every inch of my ashen skin. 

I watch as it seeps up through the cracks in the stone ground and snakes out from dark corners and crevices. The blackness formed from some primeval hatred, and the collective despair of all those it’s taken before. It slowly moves in a circular motion around me, closing in on me. 

There was something in the darkness that was like a promise, a promise for punishment because of my failure. Blazing eyes of golden fire erupted around me and instantly I knew them as the Night-Mares. They’ve come for a promised meal I failed to supply. The hysterical chattering of the laughter just above them revealed the Night-Mares weren’t the only debt collectors here. 

Fearlings drifted in a waltz just above me, circling tighter and tighter until their forms blotted out the high cavern ceiling. I was completely surrounded by their wrathful bodies. Then, all at once, they descended upon me with a crushing force that slammed me into the stone ground.

~

I can feel the sweat drench my skin, the throbbing of my own eyes, the ringing screams vibrating in my ears, and the thumping of my heart against my chest. My fingers are curled into a fist, nails digging into my palm. I can’t hear my rapid breathing, but I can feel the oxygen flooding in and out of my lungs.

Fear tortures my guts, churning my stomach intense cramps. Panic engulfs my conscience, knocking all other thoughts aside. Terror overwhelms my body, making it drastically exhausted. The paralyzing hurt spread through my body like icy, liquid metal. Fire in the form of water stung my steel silver eyes, threatening their attack. Time passed slowly. Mouth twisted in howls of pain yet no sound dared pass my lips. 

Hooves stomped, teeth bite, claws scratched as the swirling black cloud that circled me hit me over and over with their endless assault. At this moment, I realize it wasn’t the fading that terrified me most; It was the pain. This none stop overwhelming of the nerves that left me in constant agony. 

Searing fiery bursts pulsated around the wounds, intensifying with each dragging hit, jarring and brutal. With each lash the pain amplified, the bloody muscle quivered, my consciousness ebbed. Black mists swirled at the edges of my mind, and I couldn’t distinguish if this was oblivion calling or more fearlings coming to feast

~

He stood with his back to the approaching battalion on top of the windswept mound of earth and grass elevated into a legendary statue amid the surrounding flat farmland. His cloak was a deep blue outlined in gold, a picture of a constellation in the center. Only once the sound of marching feet halted did he turn to look at his men.  
His eyes were green. That churning, passionate green that the ocean turns during a storm. His skin resembled that of smooth caramel, a scar laid fresh and new against the right side of his mouth. Its pink shininess was shocking. When asked about it he would describe it as his teacher, he said it taught him not to get caught next time, it taught him to be faster and to carry a spare dagger.  
His helmet, which was more of a circlet, held under his left arm and right hand resting on the hilt of his sword. His gorget had a carved moon on it, the face of the moon majestic and appeared to be sleeping. His pauldrons were rounded and held the cloak to his shoulders, they too had moons- though crescent in their design. Vambraces guarded his arms and gauntlets ended before they got in the way of his fingers. His cuirass was made of strips of Wocrium and hardened leather just like his greaves. Boots covered his feet, however, the tips were coated in the wocrium like the rest of his armor. The gold of his armor meshing with the deep phthalo blue and ebony black of the rest of his outfit.  
He scanned his squad, taking a deep breath through his roman nose.  
“Darkness is a strange substance. Like ice, it has three states: solid, liquid, and gas- But with a twist.” He starts, his voice was deep. He had that rich, silky tone. He speaks as if he controls the world, his experience seeping through.  
“Since it is a sort of a mystical material, it doesn’t fall under the laws of science, only able to change states by the user. In a solid form,” He turns away from his men, cloak swaying behind him at the force.  
“It is almost completely black aside from a very tiny shade of red at its center, like a candle in the dark. When a non-user touches it, it is like getting winded." He bangs on his chest. "Like being hit by a sharp point it will penetrate and quickly infect.” He speaks with conviction, turning to the right and walking a few paces.  
“As a liquid its thick, sticky, and has a pungent smell of ink;” His nose scrunches up and upper lips curls into a snarl. “It can act like quicksand or just plain coat and suffocate its victim." He lets his hand reach for his helmet, looking at it a moment before placing it on his head. He turns back to his men.  
"As a gas its quite strange. It is able to pass through a solid material with ease, suffocate, and eat away like acid. As a whole Darkness is a terrifying thing and you are about to face it in its purest form." His voice towards the end sounds apologetic.  
His postier changes then as his eyes find the youngest faces in his squadron. He sighs, age showing in the way that even when he is not frowning there are wrinkles.


End file.
